1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage devices and more specifically to a storage container, which includes a unique sealing arrangement.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,610 to Burnette discloses a combination skillet structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,054 to Capetta discloses an amusement game display container. However, it appears that the prior art does not teach or suggest a non-metal storage container, which includes a female peripheral sealing cavity with a curved cross section and which includes a portion of an inner surface of the female peripheral sealing cavity sharing an outer surface of a vertical wall of a container portion of the storage container. The design of the storage container sealing structure prevents dirty water from collecting in a bottom of the sealing rim of the storage portion, because a material filet is substituted for a peripheral cavity. Prior art storage containers have the sealing rims in an opposite direction of the present invention.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a storage container, which includes a top inner surface of a female peripheral sealing cavity, which is the same as an outer surface of a top of the vertical peripheral wall of a container portion of the storage container.